Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a mobile clinical assessment device itself, the methods for controlling the mobile clinical assessment device and the technology for performing these relevant clinical deficit assessments. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to devices, systems and software for facilitating the analysis and reporting of both directly and indirectly entered clinically relevant neurologic parameters, and numerically outputting the presence or absence of neurologic deficit worsening, utilizing a computing device similar in form and function to a smartphone.
Description of the Related Art
The current marketplace has numerous technologic devices aimed at quantifying and reporting physiologic data in the medical field. These devices are used in a wide array of settings and for various clinical uses such as home monitoring, inpatient hospital physiologic monitoring, or even monitoring of clinical and physiologic parameters in the rehabilitation setting. All of these devices have in common the ability to monitor parameters and report them to an interpreting care provider.
Many of the monitoring devices currently available focus mainly on continuously or intermittently assessing physiologic parameters (such as electrocardiogram (ECG) tracings, pulse oxymetry, forced vital lung capacity, blood sugar monitoring results, etc.). Clinical parameters are usually not included as they often require significant interaction with the patient to obtain clinical assessment data. Physiologic data monitoring is simpler and lends itself to more streamlined reporting of results.
Limitations of the prior art utilizing transmission of electrical signals such as ECG or EEG tracings include focusing on the physiologic parameters and not on meaningful clinical deficit examinations. Other applications fail to provide a reliable, inexpensive personal monitoring device that is readily compatible with existing computing devices where the clinical data can be compiled, analyzed and reported to a provider in clinically meaningful (and customizable) ways. It would be useful if the disadvantages of the prior art and other issues were addressed in a personal monitoring device configured to transmit real time clinical data.